


ReWritten

by BonkaisBitch



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Bonkai, Bonnie Bennett - Freeform, Malachai Parker - Freeform, Other, the vampire diaries - Freeform, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkaisBitch/pseuds/BonkaisBitch
Summary: A rewritten version of season six episode sixteen and everything after that.





	1. Chapter 1

𝓢𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓸𝓷 𝓢𝓲𝔃 𝓔𝓹𝓲𝓼𝓸𝓭𝓮 𝓢𝓲𝔃𝓽𝓮𝓮𝓷  
ᗷOᑎᑎIᗴ'ᔕ ᑭOᐯ  
"Bonnie? Did you hear what I said?" He asked. I finally snapped out of the flashbacks and glared daggers at him.  
"If I see your face again...I will melt it off..." I sneered and stormed past him completely blowing the doors off the hinges as I walked out. Though as I left I felt even more pissed going past him. He smelt really nice. And I hated it. There were always things about him I just couldn't hate and felt drawn to and I hated it. It made me actually wanna burn his face off even though I knew I wouldn't ever be able to bring myself to do it. Maybe kick his ass but ruining his face felt like too much as badly as I wanted to do it some days. I could hear Damon following me and calling my name so I snapped his neck. Right there in the middle of the street. Harsh I know but he deserved that and more. I thought about going back to my dorm since it was closer but instead I just went home. To Mystic Falls. Ran the whole way there. It was a much needed run anyway. Calmed me down a bit I guess and when I got there I showered and had some tea so I had almost forgotten about what had happened at the rave when I heard the knock on the door. And let me tell you I didn't expect who it was to actually have the nerve to come to my house. It was him. Kai Parker. Or Malachai Parker but we all know he hates that name. The psychotic backstabbing murderer had come all the way here. When I saw him outside the door I could tell he seemed terrified of how it might end for him. I almost didn't answer too. But, I couldn't help myself. So I opened the door not even caring I was only in a t-shirt and some pajama shorts that were really more like underwear, and I once again glared at him. And he looked me up and down for a minute before finally opening his mouth to speak- or more accurately, stutter.  
ᗰᗩᒪᗩᑕᕼᗩI'ᔕ ᑭOᐯ  
I don't know what it was I was expecting to happen when I showed up at her house after what happened at the rave but I was both shocked and a little pleased when I saw what she was wearing. I mean she was at home alone and it was late so I guess it made sense but god I wanted her. Her white t-shirt was practically see through so I could see everything underneath it and she was definitely not wearing a bra. And her shorts looked more like underwear so I could see every inch of her perfect legs. I got so caught up in looking at her I almost forgot what I came for until I looked at her face again and saw the same glare as always which was kinda scary at times. So I forced myself to spit out some- no, any words at all.  
"I-I...Um....Hi....Look I know what you said before but I just....I really need you to know how sorry I am Bonnie. I just....For twenty years now I haven't felt much of anything. And when I have it was just an extreme desire to die or kill but you...You make me feel guilt and hope and I just....The guilt sucks but it's kinda nice. It's normal which is something I've never been and I wanna thank you for that and I wanna apologize. And I will continue to apologize until the day I die even if I die at your hand and I can't stop thinking about you ever and I'm just...I'm truly sorry Bonnie. Really.", I finish taking a deep breath and just looking at her trying desperately to read her expressions until she finally opened her mouth to speak tears now rolling down her cheeks.  
"You left me there! Alone! You knew what that was like and you did it anyway! I almost killed myself!" She sobbed. I sighed and nodding looking down at my feet, hating to see her like this.  
"I know....And I am so sorry...And I can't take it back but...Please let me make it better Bon..." I begged looking back up at her. She sighed and looked at me for awhile and I could tell he was debating with herself on something. Probably on whether to kick my ass and get rid of me or just kill me then and there. I was expecting the latter but instead she wiped away her tears and opened the door wider, motioning for me to come in.   
"Do you wanna come in for a bit? I have tea and cupcakes and alcohol." She said giving a weak smile I could tell was probably difficult for her. I looked at her surprised but smiled and nodded before walking in and looking around.


	2. Chapter 2

ᗷOᑎᑎIᗴ'ᔕ ᑭOᐯ  
I shut the door and watched as he looked around. He was observing my house so I observed him. I noticed a few scars he had. How his eyes sometimes got darker and lighter all the time. In the prison world I'd noticed it too but I thought I was just seeing things. Now it was clear though. His hair looked really soft too. I wondered if it actually was. He looked over at me after awhile and we just stood there staring at each other. I think we were both surprised that I had invited him in. Or left him alive.... I finally broke eye contact and turned to go into the kitchen.  
"Do you uh....Want anything to drink?" I asked awkwardly. He nodded as he walked in and started observing the kitchen as well.  
"Sure. Thanks. Do you have any Dr.Pepper? I would ask for a Zima but I guess that's only sold in Japan now.."He mumbles the last part. I nod and almost laugh a bit at the disappointed, pouty look on his face about the lack of Zima. And thank god he doesn't notice that. I grab him a can of Dr.Pepper and hand it to him before sitting down and sipping from my tea I'd been drinking before as I get lost in thought again. I don't notice him staring until he sits next to me.  
"What's on your mind?" He asks curiously. I shrug.   
"My mom. Haven't seen or even called her yet..." I mumble quietly. He nods.  
"Do you miss her?" He asks. I nod and raise a brow at him.  
"Of course I do. I haven't seen her in forever and she thinks I'm dead." I tell him. He nods again and looks like he was suddenly in pain or about to cry.   
"What's wrong?" I ask confused. He sighs and shrugs as he tries to blink back tears.  
"I never should've left you there...I should've brought you with me...Tried to make it better then instead of now that it's too late..." He explains. I just nod for a second looking at him curiously and slightly surprised before finally mumbling.  
"You really are sorry....Aren't you?" I ask. He nods assuringly.  
"Of course I am!What I did was wrong. And I will never forgive myself and I am so so sorry Bonnie. Really." He says. I nod again and shrug.  
"I'm sorry too. For starting it I mean. Cause I kinda did..." I replied. He just shrugs again.  
"No it's fine. I deserved it. Besides it was about time someone had put me in my place." He joked. I nodded and chuckled a bit.  
"So where are you even staying right now?" I asked. He shrugged and took a sip of his Dr.Pepper before answering me.   
"In abandoned houses here and there. Sometimes motels but not all the time cause I only brought so much from nineteen ninety four and I gotta eat." He explained and I looked at him a bit shocked.  
"So you're homeless right now?" I asked to which he just nodded as if that was normal. I sighed feeling conflicted now. I mean yeah I still was kinda angry with him and hated him a bit but he was at least trying to try and I wouldn't ever have wanted anyone to be homeless. And I do have like two spare rooms here and I'm rich with inheritance money so I could buy all the food in the world. So I finally decided after moments of just staring at him silently.  
"You could stay here if you wanted...My house so my rules but uh...There's two spare rooms and my dad has a bunch of old clothes here from when he was alive so you can borrow some of those if you want...And the food might as well be unlimited..." I told him with a shrug. I still wasn't sure about this but I couldn't just wait for him to run out of money to eat too. He looked at me for a minute clearly shocked at my offer before he finally nodded frantically.  
"Okay! Sure! Uh...Thanks! Really! Thank you Bonnie!" He marvelled. I shrugged and nodded.  
"No problem...I think I'm gonna head to bed now though. Make yourself at home and sleep well." I told him and stood up waving a bit as I rushed upstairs while trying not to be obvious about it.  
ᗰᗩᒪᗩᑕᕼᗩI'ᔕ ᑭOᐯ  
I watched her walk upstairs and discreetly tried to get a good look at her before she disappeared. I was still shocked though, that she was gonna let me stay with her. After everything I did to her I was surprised she didn't kill me as soon as she saw me at that rave or when I showed up here. But that's just Bonnie for you I guess. Bonnie freaking Bennett. The kindest and toughest witch to ever walk the planet. I sat there thinking and sipping my pop before finally heading upstairs to look for one of the spare rooms. I opened the first door on the right and quickly realized it was Bonnie's room. She was laying there curled up into a ball on her side and sleeping. I stood there watching, unable to look away at first before I started to realize when she began to have a nightmare. I cloaked myself as I did in the prison world and again, as I did in the prison world went over and climbed into bed next to her and held her close. And just like she did in the prison world always clueless I was even there, she miraculously calmed down. She went back to sleeping soundly but I stayed there a bit longer. Holding her. And thinking. I had done this almost every night in the four months before I made myself known to her and Damon. Cloaked every time. The human contact was nice. Even before the prison world I didn't get much. I craved it. Especially from her. She was special. And I was very much drawn to her from the beginning. And screwed it up fast. Now I just wanted to make it right. I noticed her hair smelled like honey and her skin like vanilla. And her skin was as always, soft. I laid there in pure bliss until I knew I had to go before I fell asleep. I knew if I did there was a chance the cloaking spell would come undone. So I got up and walked out, closing the door behind me and went off to one of the spare rooms, before climbing into the bed in there and going to sleep.  
•Tʜᴇ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴍᴏʀɴɪɴɢ•   
I woke up to a thunderstorm outside. It was about ten in the morning and I actually felt pretty good. I got up and walked into the hallway but accidentally ran into Bonnie on my way to the stairs. She was walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Fresh out of the shower. I couldn't help but stare but then she just mumbled an apology and rushed into her room. I smirked a bit as I watched and headed down to the kitchen. I started to make some breakfast and finally saw her come down. She was in jeans and a tank top this time. The tank top was almost small enough to be a crop top. She looked at me surprised when she saw me making breakfast but smiled a bit and went into the cabinet to get a mug. She had to go up on her tippy toes which I thought was adorable and then when she reached up her shirt went up a bit too. Halfway up her stomach. I watched until she looked in my direction and then I turned back to the food which was almost done. I could tell she was getting excited to eat. I already knew she couldn't really cook and so she probably didn't eat the best in the prison world even when Damon was there cause he was even worse at cooking. I finally served her a plate and me made my own and sat to eat with her. She thanked me before taking a bite and moaning. I looked up at her immediately and remembered the first time I heard her make that noise. But then it wasn't from anything I'd done. Yes it was just cause she thought the food was good but still. I loved that sound. She could never know it but I did.   
"Food good?" I asked innocently. She nodded frantically.  
"Yes! Yes! And a million times yes!" She exclaimed. I chuckled and nodded trying to focus on eating but glancing up at her every now and then.


	3. Chapter 3

ᗷOᑎᑎIᗴ'ᔕ ᑭOᐯ  
I kept noticing Kai glance at me every now and then. Part of me wanted to hit him for it but I knew he wasn't really doing anything wrong so I left it alone and just ate. I had to admit I loved his cooking. Even on that thanksgiving when he kidnapped me and took me to Portland. The company wasn't so great but the food was amazing. Once I finished I stood and rinsed my dishes off before putting them in the dishwasher.  
"I'm gonna go outside for awhile. Thanks for breakfast." I said as I looked at him before starting to walk out of the room but stopped when I heard what he said next.  
"You're going outside? In that storm?" He asked, clearly baffled. I nodded.  
"Yeah. I love storms. I like to just stand in the rain for awhile." I answered. He raised his brows and gave me a look.  
"Can't you get sick from that?" He asked. I shrugged and shook my head.  
"I have yet to get sick from it and even if I did I'd still do it." I told him and walked outside and walked into the rain and just let myself get soaked. I didn't even notice him come out at first until he walked by me and started talking.  
"This is nice actually...I like it too....There wasn't ever rain in the prison world....I missed it..." He told me. I nodded and just looked at him and shrugged.  
"I'm definitely taking you to get some new clothes at some point..." I mumbled. He just laughed and nodded.  
"Is it that bad?" He asked. I shrugged.  
"Not bad but still. You can do better." I answered. He chuckled and nodded.   
"Point taken. So how'd you sleep?" He asked. I shrugged.  
"Eh. I had a couple nightmares but I slept better than I have in awhile so that's something." I told him. He nodded in understanding and we just stood there for awhile in the rain in complete silence. When we finally went back inside I got him some of my dads clothes to wear and he changed into them in the bathroom while I went into my room to change. When I came downstairs he was sitting on the couch in the t-shirt and sweatpants I gave him and he was clearly struggling with something on his phone. I almost laughed as I sat in my chair and turned on the tv.  
"What are you trying to do on your phone?" I asked. He sighed and shrugged.   
"Trying to take a picture on Snapchat but all the filters are weird and girly!" He complained. I laughed and nodded.   
"Just take a normal picture of yourself! You don't have to have a filter! You look fine without one anyway!" I told him. Instantly I regretted the last part cause he smirked and cocked an eyebrow at me.  
"You think I look fine huh Bonster?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed.   
"That is not what I meant!" I snarled. He just laughed and nodded and went back to his phone and I started looking for something to watch on tv. We both kept glancing at each other now. And at one point when I wasn't looking he snapped a picture of me. And then another but this time I saw the flash and glared in his direction.   
"Delete that! Now!" I demanded. He just laughed and shook his head.   
"No! Make me!" He teased. I sighed and jumped up out of my chair and grabbed for his phone.   
"Give it! Give me the phone!" I insisted, raising my voice a bit. He just laughed harder and held it away from me.   
"No!" He grinned and held it further away from me. I reached for it again and squealed as I fell on him and we both bursted into laughter now as I still kept trying to get it from him.  
"Give it! Give it! Please! Give me the phone!" I begged still laughing a bit. He shook his head and chuckled.   
"No! They're really pretty pictures! I'm keeping it!" He said and with that he cloaked his phone. I shook my head and chuckled as I got back up.  
"I will get that phone and delete those pictures!" I told him and say back down to watch tv. He just chuckled and watched with me and we spent the rest of the day watching tv and eating until we both went to bed. We spent most of the week like that. Occasionally going out to do this and that for whatever reason. And then we both were requested to go to another prison world. The 1903 that I saw Damon's mom in. So we went down to the Salvatore house and started to get ready for the spell. There were days where I got bitchy and wasn't in the mood to play nice with Kai just cause I was letting him stay with me. Today seemed to be one of those days. I knew he was sorry for what all happened in 1994 but still. I was still...Bitter I guess. I saw him wince a bit as I sliced my hand open with my knife and let the blood drip onto the ascendant.   
"Damn! Crocodile Dundee called and he wants his knife back!" He joked. I rolled my eyes and shrugged with a sarcastic smile.  
"Well he's no longer a thing and neither is that joke!" I retorted. He nodded and sighed.  
"Ouch..." He mumbled. I sighed and continued on. We all held hands and Kai and I took the two of us and Damon and Elena to 1903 and finally they went off to find Lilly. I started on the locator spell on the ascendant and Kai watched. I could tell he was about to start talking and sure enough he did.   
"Do you know why I'm here? Because my guilt keeps me up at night. And I don't expect you to believe me, but I just need you to give me one last chance...Bonnie?" He raised his brow and his voice a bit at the last part. And I don't know what it was but something in my head just went off. And I hit him. Punched him right in the face. He stumbled back a bit and his nose started bleeding and I just tackled him and started crying and hitting him again and then when he held his arms up to try to block his face from me I grabbed my knife and slashed through all the layers he was wearing and into his arm. I heard him cry out in pain and beg me to stop but I didn't. I hit him a good five more times before he gave up trying to block my hits and I held the knife up over him still crying hysterically.  
"I almost killed myself because of you!" I screamed. He nodded and just laid there looking up at me in fear.  
"I know! I know Bonnie! And I am so sorry but please! You gotta believe me! I've changed!" He begged. I sighed and glared down at him finally throwing the knife to the side and collapsing onto his chest crying even harder.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I sobbed and felt him wrap an arm around me.  
"It's okay....It's okay..." He whispered comfortingly. I sighed and continued to cry for awhile before he finally calmed me down and we both got up. I healed his wounds and apologized again and then just stood there staring at him. Then suddenly I just felt something come over me. I wasn't sure what it was but I just yanked him over to me and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

ᗰᗩᒪᗩᑕᕼᗩI'ᔕ ᑭOᐯ

I don't know what it was I was expecting her to do when she kept looking at me like that but when she kissed me I was shocked out of my mind for a good five seconds before I finally starting kissing back. Then as I wrapped my arms around her all the sudden there it was again. That same moan from when I made her breakfast my first morning of being in her house. The same one from that night in 1994 when I'd come in to watch her sleep only to find that she wasn't sleeping at all. And the same one I'd constantly been craving to hear ever since. And I wanted to hear it again. So I deepened the kiss and pulled her even closer, which was nice cause it was cold out so I knew we were both freezing and there it was. She did it again. And again and it got more and more heated between us but all the sudden I finally broke the kiss and looked down at her as I struggled to catch my breath and pull myself together.  
"As much as I really love doing this Bon, we really should find that ascendant. But we can most definitely continue this when we get back home." I told her with a wink. She just nodded and went back to the spell as I stood there staring at her. We met Damon and Elena halfway on our walk towards the ascendant and turns out they found it when they were looking for Lilly who was right behind them, although she didn't seem too happy about it she came back to the real world with us and Bonnie and I went home. She hadn't said a single word to me after our kiss so when she went into the kitchen still completely silent I got confused and a bit worried so I followed her.   
"Hey Bon?" I asked quietly as I stood behind her. She just looked over her shoulder at me.  
"Yeah?" She answered with a completely blank expression and I knew what was up now.  
"So...What you're just gonna act like nothing happened? Back to square one?" I asked, a bit hurt at the thought. She just shrugged and turned to look at me.  
"No. But I shouldn't have kissed you. It was a mistake and I'm sorry. I was just vulnerable and confused I guess. It won't happen again. Ever." She said coldly, as though it meant nothing to her. Which hurt. Cause it meant everything to me. But I just nodded and headed up to bed. 

Lᴀᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɴɪɢʜᴛ

I woke up to Bonnie's screaming. She was probably having another nightmare so I ran into her room to check on her. She was still sleeping but thrashing around and screaming so I sat on the edge of her bed and gently shook her to wake her up.  
"Hey! Bonnie! Wake up! It's okay! You're okay! It's just a dream!" I tell her and as I do she shoots up into a sitting position and starts to cry. I hate seeing her like this and although I'm not sure if she'll be okay with it I pull her into a hug and try to comfort her. She rests her head on my chest and continues to cry for awhile before finally relaxing. But when she does she just stays there like that, basically cuddling with me and it's nice and peaceful for awhile. Then I suddenly feel her pull me closer and I can't help but feel like I want her again. Right there and then. I could sense she felt the same but was fighting it. Of course nothing could ever be easy with her. Always had to fight it. Do things the hard way. Part of me wondered if she was just wanting me to really work for it.   
"Bon?" I mumble quietly. She just looks up at me questioningly, looking like the most innocent thing I'd ever seen waiting for me to say something.  
"I...I need you Bon....I just...I do...And I know you feel this too so why are you fighting it?" I ask. She just shrugs and pulls away from me.  
"I don't know what you're talking about..." She mumbles before laying back down and before I can say anything else she goes right to sleep. I assume she used a spell to pass out that fast and I go back to my room, frustrated and confused. As I sleep I dream about one of the nights in the 1994 prison world when I was watching her.

* I finish my soda and head upstairs to watch Bonnie sleep. I was still cloak as I had been the past month her and Damon had been here and so when I walked in she didn't even notice I was there to stop what she was doing. Damon had taken off on a tantrum and was gone for a couple hours at least and Bonnie had apparently decided to take this time to enjoy herself...She was laying there in her bed actually touching herself and moaning gloriously. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. If she could hear and see me I probably would've told her she was being naughty despite the fact that she looked like a damn angel to me. Especially while doing what she was doing. It took everything in me not to uncloak myself and just help her finish herself off. And I couldn't look away. Not now. Not anymore. And I could tell she was starting to get close when she started shaking and her moans became more high pitched. I could feel my jeans becoming tight with how hard I was now and so slowly I began to unzip them, at first just to free myself a bit but then with the way she was moaning and the look on her face as she was right on the edge I couldn't help but slip my hand into my boxers to in a way join her without her even knowing. I knew what I was doing was probably sick and perverted but I couldn't stop. Especially not when she let go and then just kept going for a round two, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Sociopath or not I wanted her with everything in me. *  
••••••••••  
I shot up in bed as I woke up and could feel the sweat on my face along with the hard-on in my sweatpants. But then all the sudden I wondered if I was actually dreaming or not cause I heard her moaning again. Just like in the dream. There was no way she would be doing that right after...But she was...I could hear it loud and clear...And I could stop myself from listening in either...


	5. Chapter 5

𝓐 𝓦𝓮𝓮𝓴 𝓛𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻  
𝙼𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚢  
ᗰᗩᒪᗩᑕᕼᗩI'ᔕ ᑭOᐯ

The past week has been kinda off with Bonnie. The sexual tension has been torturous and she continues to deny its there at all. But I know better than that. I want her and I know she wants me too. I just have to get her to admit it. So that's exactly what I plan to do.  
"Hey Bon?" I ask as I approach her in the kitchen. She shrugs and looks over her shoulder at me before going back to the dishes she was washing.  
"Hey..." She mumbles. I smirk and walk up to stand right behind her, close enough that she could no doubt feel my breath on her neck as I whispered to her.  
"I'm bored Bonster...." She instantly froze up.  
"Y-you could help me do the dishes if you want...." She quietly stuttered and I nodded and slowly leaned against her backside a bit.  
"That sounds good..." I whispered and slowly rubbed the top of her arms before running my hands all the way down the rest of hers and took a hold of her hands as she dropped the plate she'd been cleaning back into the water.  
"Wha....What are y-you d-doing?" She again stuttered. I just smirked and and leaned in some more and smelled along her neck as I moved her hands to continue washing dishes.  
"Just washing some dishes..." I whispered into her ear. I could feel her breathing pick up and I hesitantly peppered some kisses on her neck as well and heard her let out a small and almost silent moan so I continued for a few more minutes and she seemed to become lost in it all until finally she ripped away from me and stormed out of the house.  
𝚃𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚍𝚊𝚢  
I decided to try again with Bonnie. She hadn't spoken to me since she came back to the house but I noticed when she would glance in my direction. I smirked excitedly as I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I could hear Bonnie walking out of her room just as I was about to leave the bathroom and when I did I made sure to run into her and she immediately pushed me away and stumbled back, clearly staring at me as I was still in nothing but my towel. I followed until we were at the end of the hallway and she had pushed herself up against a wall. I leaned in close and practically caged her in with my arms as I kissed her deeply. She grabbed at my shirt to push me away but just ended up pulling me closer and kissing me back. My hands moved down to her hips and up her back but not soon after she once again ripped away from me and stormed off.  
𝚆𝚎𝚍𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚍𝚊𝚢  
Bonnie tried to completely ignore me now but that was not going to stop me. I let her ignore me till dinner time and she spent most of that time locked up in her room and I hadn't seen her come down to eat yet so I started to make what I knew was her favourite meal. Sure enough by the time I was almost done cooking it she came down having obviously smelled the food upstairs.   
"What are you making?" She asked. I shrugged.  
"Your favourite." I told her casually. She looked at me surprised but just nodded and sat down. Once I was done and just needed to wait for the last of it to finish cooking I walked up behind her chair and began massaging her shoulders.  
"You sleep okay last night?" I asked innocently. She just nodded tensely.  
"Mhmm...."  
"You seem tense. Everything okay?" I asked. She just shrugged.   
"I'm fine." She muttered. I nodded again and she stood up. I took the opportunity to move my hands down to her waist and pull her tight against me. I knew she could feel the bulge in my pants when she tensed up even more than before. Her breathing picked up as I played with the waistband of her leggings.  
"Why do you keep doing this? I'm letting you stay here and the thanks I get is you trying to seduce me?" She asked nervously. I shrugged and smirked as I slowly eased a hand into her leggings and past her panties.  
"I'm not trying to seduce you Bon...I'm just trying to get you to admit your feelings..." I whispered in her ear. I heard her gasp slightly as I slowly began rubbing her clit just enough to tease her. I felt and heard no resistance and so I sped up a bit. She leaned back into me and moaned loudly and I slowly moved my other hand from her waist up to her left breast and squeezed it a bit as I slowly inserted a finger into her. She moaned even more and started to grind onto my finger so I added another. I moved my hand from her breast and slid it up under her shirt and began to play with one of her nipples as I thrusted my fingers in and out of her faster and harder. She lifted her leg and rested her foot up on the table to both have more balance and support and to allow my hand more room to drive my fingers even deeper into her, which I happily did. I could tell she was getting close as her moans became more high pitched and when she finally let go it took everything in me not to bend her over the table and have my way with her. She actually screamed my name. I pulled my hand away and sucked my fingers clean as I pulled away from her and started to leave the room. She just leaned against the table and looked over at me.   
"Aren't you gonna eat too?" She asked. I smirked and shook my head.  
"I already ate. I just wanted to get you down here to do exactly what just happened."   
𝚃𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚍𝚊𝚢  
ᗷOᑎᑎIᗴ'ᔕ ᑭOᐯ  
I had now had enough with Kai's little tricks and games. He had given me sex dreams about him all week, toyed with me Monday, made out with me Tuesday and fingered me yesterday! Knowing I wouldn't be able to resist any of it even if I knew it was wrong! It doesn't matter that I want it its wrong! But now? Now I can't take it anymore. This ends now.   
"Kai?" I yell as I bang on his bedroom door. It was early so he was no doubt still sleeping but I had woken up from a dream about him so I was wide awake!  
"Malachai!" I yelled again. I waited a few more seconds and stormed in. I tore the blankets off of him and he woke up. He was only in some sweatpants and so that made this easier. Less clothes. I straddled him and yanked his face up to me and began kissing him deeply. He didn't hesitate to kiss back and run his hands all over me. I played with and pulled on his hair and he moaned into my mouth. I used magic to get both of our clothes off and before he realized it I wasted no time in sliding down on his length. He moaned even louder and I began to ride him as his hands moved down to my hips.  
"Shit...That's it Bon....Mmmm...Just like that...." He whispered in a clearly erotic state. I kissed at his neck now and left marks all over. He soon flipped us over and held onto my legs as he began thrusting into me wildly. He kissed and sucked at my neck while leaving a few bites here and there and I knew I'd be marked like he was now. I was almost to the point of screaming as he drove me closer and closer to the point of letting go and I heard him quietly growl a bit and knew he was close. He began pounding into my spot and I really started to scream as my whole body started to tremble.  
"Fuck! Oh god! Kai! Yes! Right there! Please don't stop! Please don't stop!" I begged over and over. And he just kept going just like I wanted. My body finally seized up and I screamed his name just as he groaned mine and I tensed up around him and let it all go. I felt him release every last drop inside of me and moaned at the feeling of being filled. He gave me a quick kiss before laying next to me and we just stayed like that in silence for awhile until we fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally made an account on here so enjoy!😊


End file.
